Various access control mechanisms are known, including, but not limited to, single and segmented garage doors, pivoting and sliding doors and cross-arms, rolling shutters, and the like. In general, an operator system for controlling such movable barriers includes a primary barrier control mechanism coupled to a corresponding barrier and configured to cause the barrier to move (typically between closed and opened positions).
Many such movable barrier operator systems are situated outdoors and/or in areas without thermal control and are susceptible to malfunctions due to harsh weather conditions. In extreme cold environments, components of a movable barrier operator system may freeze or be rendered less effective. For example, the oil in the gear reduction mechanism can freeze and cease to effectively reduce friction at cold temperatures. Low temperatures may also reduce the capacity of the battery in the movable barrier operator.
Conventionally, a dedicated heating element is added to movable barrier operators to maintain the temperature of the components of the movable barrier operator in cold climates. However, dedicated heating elements are costly and are usually used only when absolutely needed.